Silver Surfers
Creation The exact origins of the Silver Surfers are uncertain. When the Silver Surfboard was released as a hidden item on August 31, 2007, penguins began to wear it and formed a clan at the Mammoth Dojo, provoking attacks from other armies that were battling there. Technically, the creator of the Silver Surfers would be the first penguin who put on the uniform and started throwing snowballs at another army, announcing to the world that they were a Silver Surfer. Since it’s virtually impossible to figure out who this person was, no one can be credited as the creator of the army. In the early days, there was no organization or leader, it was just a clothing army made up of a few different clans. One of their first battles was against a Santa Army in the Mammoth Dojo. Within days, their rapid growth attracted the attention of Oagalthorp, ACP leader and creator. He declared war on the Silver Surfers on September 3, 2007. The army was immediately thrown into a conflict, and continued to gain popularity. The earliest known picture of the Silver Surfers. taken by Tomtwelve Shortly after its creation, one of the Silver Surfers clans was organized by Omega39, the first known leader of the army. He briefly told the story on his personal site: Later, Omega explained that while he only led one of the Silver Surfer clans. There was at least one other group that may or may not have been organized, and with their own leader. The identities of these other leaders are uncertain, but there are some clues. 2008 The first Silver Surfers site was cpsilversurfers.wordpress.com, which is now deleted. On the archive of the site, however, the following information is found: The site was created sometime in August 2007, and was deleted in March 2008. Many of the posts are written by Goey Boy, who was the only author on the site at the time of its deletion. Strangely, most of the posts are completely unrelated to the Silver Surfers, and are instead about Club Penguin updates. There are no pictures of the army on this site. The Silver Surfers battling the Nachos, UMA, and Golds in 2007 (from Nachos site) On another site, silversurfersofcp.wordpress.com, the legends page says that Budop was the original leader of the Silver Surfers. However, Budop can only be traced to a couple of old Club Penguin cheats sites, and some of the other information on the legends page is incorrect. This makes it unlikely that he was one of the other first leaders. Once the Silver Surfers fell to ACP, Omega left the army to create the Golden Gliders, and left Nolaur, making him the second official leader. Shadow58297, one of the original troops recruited into Omega’s Silver Surfers, also became leader at some point. 2009 The second known Silver Surfers site was silversurfersclubpenguin.wordpress.com, created by Hattrick in May 2009. This site states that the Silver Surfers first fell in March 2008, when the original site was deleted. This second generation was eventually led by a trio of Hattrick, Ganger90, and Saiyaman Xc. Aside from establishing a medal system and recruiting updates, there are no indications of other activity or pictures on this site. There was also another site created during the same generation, thesilversurfersofcp.wordpress.com, which overlapped with the previous site. This one was created just a month after the previous site. On June 24, Omega39 returned to lead the Silver Surfers, and claimed that he had in fact founded the army. On July 1, 2009, the Silver Surfers were involved in a multi-army battle on the server Tundra, teaming up with RPF and Watex Warriors to fight the Roman Fire Warriors, Ice Warriors, and Dark Warriors. Nine days later, the Silver Surfers merged into the United Ghost Army.